Consequences
by ktoll9
Summary: She needs a real break from the men in her life, and Lory is more than happy to oblige. Which one will figure her out first? (Possible AR, at this point?)
1. Chapter 1

_**Consequences**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Straight to the heart of the matter. He had told her everything. The fact that he felt guilty over Rick's death didn't bother her, she sympathized with him on that particular matter. However, the fact that he had been lying to her for so very long and acknowledged every female after declaring his love for her in Guam sent a cold blast of liquid nitrogen over her heart and handed a hammer to the little tart Kimiko Morizumi to smash it into so many bloody shards.

"That's nice, Kuon...Thank you for telling me. You can feel safe in knowing that I will keep your secrets." She turned and stoically walked away, leaving him confused and stunned. He thought she would be happy. Happy to know that he was Corn, that he was her fairy prince. She was supposed to be, right? He combed his mind for answers and it all kept coming up blank. He had expected that reaction for his violence that led to Rick's demise, but most certainly not the news that he was Corn/Kuon Hizuri.

* * *

Yashiro was stunned when she deftly removed the little black book containing her and Ren's/Kuon's schedules with ease and began looking it over. For the past few days, it seemed as though she had been of a Natsu-ish attitude and he was a bit perplexed.

"Yashiro-san..." Her voice lilted menacingly. "I would appreciate it if you no longer schedule my free time to coincide with Tsuruga-san's. He already has a girl he's in love with and it wouldn't be good for his image to be seen with me _**and**_ I prefer not to associate myself with men that enjoy playing around." _Men that play with women's hearts._ She added mentally. _I will not be his side girl._

Yashiro gaped in silence and nodded as she slammed the day planner on the table before him in anger and strutted away to her dressing room, leaving him to change the carefully constructed schedules and eat his bento alone.

_What the hell just happened? Ren has a girlfriend? Who? _He racked his brain trying to think of anyone that Kyoko may be referring to._ Surely not Morizumi-san or Kana-san... Kyoko wouldn't believe something like that, would she?_ Yashiro panicked. _Was that what happened at the audition to disturb her? Surely Ren would clear up __**that**__ misunderstanding._

Yashiro worriedly trudged down the hall to her dressing room to gather more information and possibly rectify this horrible situation. What he didn't count on was Kyoko accepting Hiromune Koga's 487th attempt at asking her to dinner and a movie, and she did it with such aplomb that it had forced Yashiro to have to find a seat for the fact that his legs had almost literally stopped working and the breath had been forced from his lungs.

He pulled on a glove, whipped out his phone and dialed. _"Shachou needs to know about this."_ He whispered to himself as the phone rang on the other end.

* * *

She sighed heavily as the idiot slipped into the lounge after her manager had left to get her a bottled water from the catering table. "What do you want, Sho?" She asked wearily.

He smirked at her cockily. "I just came by to make sure that you're keeping up your end of the bet."

She rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

"Oi! Pay attention to me!" He sat roughly on the seat next to her.

She glanced up at him boredly, shut the magazine and tossed it on the coffee table. "Sho... I'm really not in the mood for this. Can we discuss this some other time?" She said flatly.

"So then I guess this means you'll be leaving for Kyoto soon?" He asked arrogantly.

She furrowed her brow. "And **why** would I do that?"

"You fell for him didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes and moved closer.

"Sho... I don't know where you get your air headed ideas, but no. I'm pretty sure I don't want to be used by _**another**_ womanizing jerk that strings me along for my _**'housewife'**_ skills." She spat out. "I don't want it and I don't need it and I certainly don't need _**you**_ to remind me of how unlovable and worthless I truly am. I have plenty of people to remind me of that everyday." She finished and Sho winced.

"You aren't worthless... I... I lo..." He felt the need to tell her. To finally prove her wrong.

She looked at him with that hollow and beaten look. "Don't bother Sho. I've never heard it from anyone before. Why start now? I don't want your lies or, your pity." She stood and opened the door to let him out to find a stunned manager. "Oh, Yashiro-san is it time for the interview?" She pulled on her public persona she had created to hide the pain and asked him sweetly.

Yashiro just shook his head. He was speechless after hearing the conversation he felt he wasn't meant to hear. How could one so sweet go her entire life without at least one person telling her those three important little words? His heart hurt for her.

* * *

"Takarada-san, I'm telling you... Not a single person has ever told her that they loved her. Not one. She said it herself." He told the stunned man.

"No one?" He asked with sadness in his voice.

Yashiro shook his head. "Well, she had mentioned that her fairy prince Corn said it to her in Guam, but then she got this strange look about her. It seemed as though she was angry. Kind of like she gets when she speaks to Fuwa-kun and then she just started muttering things about lying bastards that like to toy with peoples hearts. I have no idea what she meant about that."

"Corn? Are you sure? When she was in Guam?" Lory asked, he had a hunch.

Yashiro nodded. "I'm certain. She had told me about him and her first kiss one day at lunch. She didn't seem too happy about it."

"I wonder why." Lory said dryly. Oh, he knew alright. He just didn't know the entire story or, that Kuon had confessed to her. No wonder it angered her. The only time anyone had ever told her they loved her was while in character. To her it was all a lie, Cain, Corn, Ren. None truly existed and Kuon was using them as a shield, while downplaying the seriousness of his most recent female encounters.

* * *

He was ecstatic. The ever elusive Kyoko had agreed to dinner and a walk in the park with him, a date. A real date, not lunch during work or, a gathering with the cast and friends. This was going to be a date and he would finally have something that he wanted that Ren Tsuruga didn't have. He would have his own little piece of heaven called Kyoko to enjoy all to himself.

Initially, when he met her at the auditions and during the first couple of months during filming, he thought that he didn't have a snowball's chance on a summer sidewalk, but on Tuesday she had agreed to go out with him, on a date _(he clarified that with her to be sure)_ on Saturday. He had the day all planned out. First to breakfast, on to Tokyo Disneyland, lunch there, more fun, then in the evening he would take her to dinner, a walk in the park and perhaps dancing or, something to that effect. She really didn't seem like the kind to go clubbing so, that would remain to be seen. He didn't care what they did together though, he was just happy that she accepted, especially since Kotonami-san made it very clear to him that it was Kyoko's first date and if the scary young woman discovered that he had done anything unseemly, she would make certain he would live to regret it. He shivered at that thought and chuckled. _Why do all the beautiful ones have such scary friends?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The Entertainment talk show was an international one, shared around the world via satellite, broadcast live. So when he shouted his love for her over the air it was almost quite literally from the rooftops to the world. She watched in horrified embarrassment as Hiro informed the world that Japan's number two male idol was completely and unequivocally off the market, and hopefully, permanently.

Kanae and Chiori just stared at her in awe. How did this girl do it? What was it about her that made men fall at her feet like worshipers to a goddess, and caused them to want to nest ? Was it her smell? Her looks? Her personality?

Kyoko stood staring at the television pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing away the headache that was beginning to develop. "Oh for god's sake." She mumbled. "We haven't even been dating for two weeks." She sighed in frustration. "How on Earth could he make an announcement like that?" She rolled her eyes. "MO!..." She took a page from Kanae's book of words of frustration.

A familiar male chuckled behind her. "Mogami-kun," She froze. "He just knows what he wants and you appear to be it. I think it's wonderful you have found someone that is willing to let the world know how he feels about you, without restraint."

She looked at the eccentric man in frustration. "Don't I ever get a say in things like this? Everyone is going to expect my answer to his declaration now. What am I supposed to say?"

Lory looked at her with what could only be considered pity. He shot the other LoveMe members a look that told them that he wanted to speak to her alone and they left quickly, lest they face another strange mission that would be less than palatable. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the blindingly pink sofa and sighed. "Kyoko-chan... How do you feel? And please be completely honest."

She sighed deeply and hid her face in her hands. "I'm tired... Tired of being used. Tired of being the one that watches everyone else be happy. I'm tired of being alone. Just once, I would like for someone that I care deeply for, to feel the same way about me without it being an act. I can't take the lies anymore. It seems as that is all my life is, all lies. I have a best friend that seems that she feels that our friendship is a burden to her. I have a childhood that was nothing but a lie. Every single thing I believed in... lies, all lies. Childhood friend? Lies. Fairy Prince? Lies. The people who raised me as a daughter? Lies. Whispered words of I love you? Lies. How am I supposed to get that emotion back when I never had it in the first place? How? How am I supposed to actually love someone when I've never been loved? It's very clear to me now that all of the efforts that have been put forth in my quest to find this emotion, are pointless. I suppose I'm just one of those people that isn't worthy of it. Not a truthful, real love; only a sickening, twisted broken form of it filled with lies." She sighed as salty little droplets fell on her palms. "And that's not really love at all... Is it?"

He wanted to tell her that he suspected that Kuon loved her, but at this point she certainly wouldn't believe him. Everything that Kuon had told her had been when they were in character and it wasn't his place to give that information. It was only speculation on his part anyway. Kuon had never actually came out and admitted that he loved her. If he told her that Kuon did and was wrong, well... that would be much worse. He cursed himself for giving her the Dangerous Mission. He cursed Kuon for convoluting the the truth even more. How was he supposed to repair this kind of damage? "What would you like to do?" He asked softly, rubbing her back.

"Right now, I would like nothing more than to just disappear. I don't want to be around Hiro, Corn or, Sho." She sighed deeply. "I just don't know anymore."

Lory pondered for awhile as the pair sat in silence. "I have a small idea. How would you like to take a small vacation with Ten to Hawaii? You two can stay at my beach house for a few weeks and then you can come back as a new person, all refreshed. You may even learn something from the locals." He suggested. She didn't realize he meant that she would be coming back from vacation as a new person, literally. He then explained his plan. He would arrange for her to move into LME Housing, under a pseudonym. He would assist in arranging the accounts and documents for her second identity as he had done for Kuon, and Jelly Woods would help her during their vacation for the next few weeks, in developing the new Kyoko.

Kyoko Mogami would attend school online. She would finish all her scenes for Sacred Lotus. She would pack all of her belongings and Lory would have arrangements made to have them discreetly delivered to her new address. And to toy with others a little bit he would name her Kahuna, meaning hidden secret.

She wondered how long it would take for the people that knew her to catch on. She wasn't very confident that she could pull off this challenge that Lory had issued to her, but she was willing to try if it gave her time to sort through the mess that was her life without disrupting her career. Her achievements would be kept top secret, unless absolutely necessary and then everything would go through Lory via Ruto, personally.

* * *

_**Phase One:**_

"I'm really sorry... I can't return your feelings, Hiro-kun." She told him sadly.

He gave her a small smile and a nod. "I understand. I'm really sorry for putting you on the spot like that Kyoko-chan. I... I just wanted you to know how I felt. I didn't mean to cause you embarrassment like that." He apologized. "Do you mind if we're still friends?"

She nodded. "I don't mind that and you really didn't embarrass me."

He looked up at her and smiled softly. "Um, do you mind if we hang out next week? Since we're at the end of filming, I have a little time to kill."

She looked up at the clouds. "I'm going on vacation after this. I have a friend overseas I'll be visiting for a few weeks." She told him.

"Wow. Well, I suppose I'll see you sometime when you get back." He closed up his finished bento and stood, holding out his hand to help her up from their little spot under the tree.

She nodded and smiled. "Sounds like fun. I guess I'll see you sometime after that." She lied. It was her turn now. As much as she hated it, it was her turn to do something selfish, a lie for herself. She did feel horrible that she couldn't return the sentiment though.

* * *

_**Phase Two:**_

She groaned at all of the possibilities as she and Ten tried to decide what to do with her appearance. She had been seen as a platinum-blonde, strawberry-blonde, and ravenette. Her eyes had been her gold, Mio's sapphire blue and Setsuka's icy blue. Her hair had been see both short and long. What to do? What to do?

Ten sighed. "Seafoam-green eyes... pale blonde hair. Long and wavy. Just like the ocean."

Kyoko looked at her skeptically. "Almost like Kuon's?" She said dryly.

Ten smiled. "Why not? It's not like he'll put two and two together. You won't be Kyoko-chan, you'll be Kahuna-chan. Just make sure you don't act like Kyoko-chan and you'll be fine."

Kyoko groaned again. "How am I supposed to do that?"

The words of Kuu came from the little makeup magician. "Live in the character. Become her. Make her who you want to be and live it." She smiled brightly and started pulling out her tools of the trade. "Now, I'll start on the outside while you think about the inside."

_Hmm... Outspoken like Mio... Confident like Natsu... Aloof like Setsuka... Observant like Momiji... What else?... Serious about her work, determined, mature, definitely with sex-appeal._ She smirked. _This secret will be kept in a vault away from her. I cannot allow her to slip and let anyone know who I am._ She finished as Kahuna-chan took over. _Kyoko will be locked away for now._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

He was starting to worry. He hadn't seen her in weeks. Where did she go? Was this the consequences of his actions and lies? He was informed that she had packed up her belongings and left, by the couple at the restaurant where she formerly resided. They hadn't seen nor, heard from her since. Her best friend hadn't heard from her either, and although she didn't show it outwardly, she was still worried about Kyoko. She just wouldn't let anyone else know that.

The only information Yashiro was able to get for him, was that she had gone on vacation several weeks ago, and had not returned. Did she come back in secret or, not at all? It would appear, not at all. Lory had told them both that Kyoko Mogami would not be returning to LME and technically that wasn't a lie. Kyoko wasn't, Kahuna was, with her new manager Ruto, a beautiful tropical island glow, and a few new skills.

The young woman seemed familiar to him, but she wasn't Kyoko. The intriguing thing about her? Ren did not exist. He was just another man to her, one that she could easily pass without notice. Was she even from Japan? She certainly didn't behave like she heard of any of the major idols, not Ren, not Fuwa or, any of the others that Kyoko had known. She seemed like a person that was dating, engaged to, and married to her future career and men had no place in that little area of her heart.

He hid the pain well when he forced the introduction to LME's new face. "Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ren Tsuruga and this is my manager Yukihito Yashiro." He bowed and she fought the urge to be polite and only nodded to him. Kyoko was trembling with anger and trying to break free, only to be stuffed back down, chained and locked in the jail of her heart.

"_**Aloha, It's nice to meet you too Ren."**_ She said softly in English, then completed the deception with a small apology and spoke to the pair in broken Japanese. "Very sorry. I'm not quite used to this yet. I suppose I should call you Tsuruga-san instead?"

He shook his head. "No, no... That's quite alright. Where are you from?"

The several weeks studying the habits, customs, and language of the Hawaiian Islanders was coming in very handy at the moment. "Mahalo, I'm from Honolulu. Mr. Takarada offered me representation through LME International and I decided that it would be a wonderful opportunity to explore my heritage."

"Well then, welcome to LME and to Japan. I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiled and bowed politely.

She returned the bow slightly, and thanked him, then left with her manager.

"You did well Kahuna-chan." Ruto told her and she nodded, hiding her nervousness after passing her first test. "You will be doing a commercial with Sho Fuwa this afternoon." He mentioned as they entered the elevators and rose to the floor that held the management offices.

"Takarada-san certainly doesn't play around, does he? Throwing me into the fire already." She groused, hoping to keep Kyoko under wraps.

Ruto smiled. He knew she could pull it off. "Just think of it as a trial by fire. If you survive this, the rest will be simple."

She sighed deeply. "I know..."

* * *

He was irritated. Irritated and upset. Kyoko had left weeks ago and according to his sources had not returned from her vacation in Hawaii. Her trail went cold after that. She didn't go back to his parents. No one at LME knew where she was and it was rumored that she had quit. This girl that sat in the conference room with him was who they had sent over to do the commercial with him, instead of her. Granted yes, she was pretty hot and very well built, but she was no Kyoko. Where the hell was she? What was she thinking just picking up, leaving without any word to him and moving away? Well at least she wasn't with that pin-head, hack actor. He smirked at the thought. _Too bad she wasn't in Kyoto though._

"Okay, you're dismissed for lunch, then we will begin filming as discussed." Asami-san announced to her actors.

Sho stood up and stretched while glancing at the cute, green-eyed blonde and walked over to her. He leaned in close to her, placing his hand on the table in front of her. "Hey... How about you and I go to lunch together. Get to know each other a little better." He flashed a sexy smile at her.

"Sorry Fuwa-san... I already have arrangements for lunch. Perhaps some other time." She brushed him off with a sexy smirk.

"Aw come on... You won't regret it." He cooed to her as his fingers traveled up her hand and to her wrist, gently caressing it with his thumb.

She pulled her hand away and stood. "_**Like I said Mr. Fuwa... I have plans**_." She gathered her things. "_**Aloha...**_" She waved and left with her manager.

He stood there confused and pulled out his phone to look up what she had said to him in English. _Oh, it's Hawaiian for good-bye. Cute and foreign_. He smirked. _Well, still have a few hours with her when she gets back from lunch. I'll try again later. _

Shoko just shook her head and sighed.

"I'm guessing he's giving up on Kyoko-chan?" Asami commented.

Shoko shook her head. "No... This one's probably just a distraction like Mimori-chan."

Asami laughed and shook her head. "I don't think she's going to fall all over herself for him like Mimori-chan does. From what it looked like, she couldn't have possibly been more disinterested."

"She could be a Tsundere." Shoko thought out loud.

Asami raised a brow. "Could be, but I doubt it."

* * *

Finally she was at home in her new apartment, and away from that insufferable ass that kept chasing after her all day like a dog in heat. He was persistent and irritating, no wonder Kyoko didn't like him. Kahuna just couldn't see what old Kyoko could have ever seen in him. Not when she had her pick of so many other more palatable choices.

She stripped off as she walked through her apartment and ended up in the bedroom to find something comfortable to wear. She ended up admiring the Hawaiian tan she developed on her vacation as she pulled on a pair of strategically ripped faded skinny jeans and a cut-off t-shirt that came to just under her pert, bra-less breasts, to show her beautiful new tribal tattoo that spanned from her mid-thigh to just under her breasts on her left side. She slipped on her multiple coral, leather and hemp bracelets, her little pinky ring that looked like a wave and a cute little toe-ring she had bought. She slipped on a pair of strappy leather flip-flops and mussed her now waist-length, extensioned, blonde hair. She walked through the living room and grabbed her denim purse and keys and left to grab some groceries on the second floor of her new apartment complex, the same complex where Ren resided. _What was Shachou thinking with that?_ She inwardly groused. _No matter. It doesn't concern me. I'm not Kyoko._ She told herself over and over as she entered the elevator and made her way down.

* * *

It was almost hypnotizing how her tiny shirt would ride up ever so slightly and tease with the promised view of under-breast that would never come, as she would reach up to take something off a tall shelf, and his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the perfectly toned, and tan-line free ass that peeked out from the strategic rips in her jeans. _And that amazing tattoo, interesting..._ He couldn't help himself, he had to look. Once he saw her profile, his heart told him, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was Kyoko; however, he would play her little game. She earned it, he felt. Wasn't he doing the same by not telling her about himself? Maybe he would wait until she told him, but that didn't mean that he was just going to stand idly by and let other men have their way with her. He shot a glare at the stock-boy that was considering _"helping"_ her, causing the poor kid to wither and back off quickly.

He surprised her by grabbing the item from the top shelf for her as she started to reach up again and handed it to her. He smirked his very lusty Emperor smile. _**"Hi."**_

"_**Oh! Hi Ren. I didn't know you lived here too."**_ She commented. _**"Thank you. I was having trouble reaching that one."**_

He chuckled. _**"I can see that. So... What apartment are you in?" **_

She glanced down in his little grocery basket and noticed the very unhealthy, paltry meal he planned on eating. _**"Um, 15A... Did you plan on eating that?"**_ She asked distractedly.

He just knew she couldn't resist. He nodded._** "Yes, why? Is there something wrong with my choices?"**_ He smirked inwardly as he asked innocently.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, inwardly and Kyoko was chomping at the bit to be released. _**"Um... No, I suppose. If that's what you like. It's... It's just not very good for you."**_ She told him as she pushed the desire to lecture him back down, and stared into her basket filled with organic produce and miscellaneous, fresh healthy food items.

He gave her a mischievous smile. _Forget this, this is not going to go her way if I have anything to say about it_. She needed to know that he loved her and that that bitch Morizumi lied to her._** "I know. Why don't you join me for dinner? I know this nice little place down the street and you wouldn't have to cook tonight."**_ He asked as he escorted her to the checkout. If he didn't make her break tonight, he would do it soon.

She couldn't resist. She hadn't really interacted with him in almost two months and she really missed his company. _God, I'm so weak_. She thought to herself. _**"Alright, I suppose I could but I really need to drop this off at my apartment before we go, and change."**_ She told him.

"_**You don't need to change. You look great the way you are."**_ He smiled softly, silently rejoicing that she hadn't turned him down flat.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"_**So we can eat here or, we can go back to my place and eat it." **_He suggested, appealing to her inner Kyoko that always wanted to avoid people mistaking something like this for a date.

She smiled sweetly and he felt like his heart was going to stop. He was on a date with Kyoko... _Kinda_. _**"We can eat here. I don't mind."**_

"_**Great!"**_ He got out of his car and quickly ran to the other side and opened her door for her. _**"My lady."**_ He bowed gallantly and then offered his arm.

She giggled. _**"Why thank you good sir."**_ She told him as he took her hand.

He really enjoyed this form of Kyoko; however, he wanted his old Kyoko back or, at least wanted her to admit who she was.

As they sat and looked over the menu a flash went off and a picture was taken. _**"Oh!**_ _**Ren, aren't you worried that your girlfriend will think this is a date or, something?"**_ She asked in a quiet voice.

_Ah, so that's what happened._ He smiled. _**"What girlfriend? I'm not dating anyone."**_

_How dare he lie to me about that! I know very well Morizumi is his girlfriend!_ _**"None at all? Not even a girl you like?"**_ She asked with a deceptively curious tone.

He shook his head. _Well, here goes. Maybe she'll finally get the hint._ _**"Nope. The girl I wanted to date left on vacation and never came back." **_He told her sadly. _**"I suppose she didn't realize how much I care about her."**_ He told her softly.

"_**I can't imagine any girl leaving you."**_ She murmured into her menu, sadly.

He sighed. _**"I suppose Kyoko just didn't feel the same way I do."**_

She froze and glanced up at him. _**"What happened to make you think that?"**_ She asked trying to keep her composure.

He gave her a knowing, soft look._** "I told her I loved her. Once when we were acting as siblings and another time as my real self. I don't think that she believed me though. She thought I was someone else and I didn't have the heart to kill her fantasy. I didn't want her to hate me for not being who she thought I was." **_

She stared down in thought. On the one hand, this was more than she could ever hope for. On the other hand, she had promised herself not to fall into that trap ever again. She bit back the tears. _**"What about the promise ring..."**_ She asked quietly.

He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss away each tear and hug away all of the pain. He stood up and moved to her side of the booth and wrapped her in his arms. _**"Kyoko..."**_ He whispered. _**"I never meant for that ring to be a promise ring. I don't love her. I love you."**_ He told her as he turned her face to look up at him. _**"I didn't tell you the truth in Guam because I was working through some difficult things at the time, but I truly did mean it when I told you that I love you, and that you make me glad that I was born who I am."**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_ She whimpered. _**"I was so upset and I didn't know what to do. I thought..."**_

He gave her a soft smile and kissed her hair affectionately. _**"I know. I understand. I'm sorry I let everything get so messed up."**_ He whispered to her.

She nodded. _**"I... I love you too."**_ She glanced up at him with a watery smile.

He smiled brightly. _**"So... What do we do now Kahuna-chan?" **_

She sighed. _**"I don't know. I can't just go back to being Kyoko in public. Takarada-san went through all of this trouble to help out." **_She smiled. _**"And I was finally able to fool that cockroach into thinking that I disappeared."**_

He nodded. _**"I won't say anything if you don't."**_ He smirked mischievously. _**"I think it would be kind of nice to not have him troubling us."**_ He kissed the tip of her nose._** "And... He can't say anything about that bet he had with you, that he told me about."**_

She froze a little. _**"He told you about that?"**_ Her brow furrowed, and she frowned cutely. _**"I only said that because I knew you had a stage name.**_ _**I really didn't think the idiot was that gullible."**_

He laughed._** "I was kind of pissed that day, but now that you've explained, it's actually kind of funny. Sorry I overreacted that night."**_ He ended a little ashamed.

She shook her head. _**"No... That's okay. I kind of understand now. I'm sorry too, Kuon. I overreacted too."**_ She snuggled into him. _**"Can we just start over?"**_

He chuckled. _**"I think that would be a good idea."**_ They separated a little and he smiled while holding out his hand and whispered. _**"Hello, my name is Hizuri Kuon. It's nice to meet you." **_

She giggled and took his hand. _**"Hello Kuon. My name is Mogami Kyoko. It's a pleasure to meet you too." **_

The rest of their evening would be enjoyed in the quiet little restaurant. A hidden fairy prince and his hidden princess. One disguised as an perfect Japanese gentleman and the other a beautifully tanned, tattooed, Hawaiian Surfer-girl.

* * *

Sho was pissed. Why was it that Tsuruga got all the hot girls. Well, Kyoko wasn't all that hot, but he still had her wrapped around him didn't he? Sho wasn't sure of anything anymore. He still hadn't found anything about Kyoko at all. The only thing he found out, was that she had been emancipated when she contacted her mother to sign for a passport.

He froze at the thought. _Why did Kyoko need a passport?_ _It's not like she was good enough to get any jobs overseas. She just wasn't that good._ Not like him, anyway. He was good looking, had the voice of an angel, according to his fans, and he had far more fans than she could possibly dream of. Not to mention, he was in the top 10 on the list of most popular bachelor's in Japan. There's no way she could beat that. Well duh, she's a girl, she can't be the most popular bachelor; although, that particular thought never even crossed his mind, that at this point was probably just addled by his hair being overly-processed. She was actually in the top 5 when she'd left, but when did he ever pay attention to anything that didn't directly mention him?

* * *

**_~fin~_**


End file.
